Passion Bella's Perspective
by Ashley Peterkin
Summary: Bella's perspective. What do you think it would be like, if Bella and Edward made love, while Bella's mind was WIDE open? Here is my idea of what happened Just after Breaking Dawn RxR Please, tell me what you think. *Lemons*


Passion.

Chapter 1  
We were all sitting around our house. - Forks still holds many good memories for me, and I'm not ready to part from them yet. – Alice, my favorite pixie like sister was sitting at the computer, working on another clothing line I assume. Jasper was sprawled out on the couch flipping through channels. – Maybe it's just me, but it seems like Jasper is a lot more comfortable around here since I became a vampire. Although, I should have expected that. Him and I have gotten a lot closer in the past few months. - Carlisle, he's up in his study, with his head in another gigantic book, while Esme was looking through a magazine trying to get some fresh new ideas. Emmett and Rosalie, well, I was trying my hardest to ignore the banging coming from upstairs. Either I've never noticed that they are always in their room, or they are just trying to compete with Edward and I. Ha! Good luck.

Edward, my love, my husband, was sitting down at the Grand piano composing again. I wonder if he does that to show up Rose? Or maybe he's just doing his best at trying to ignore that annoying banging. _Ugh_. I wonder if we ever get that bad. Worse probably. I giggled at that thought. Edward looked up from the keys on his piano to my face, one of his eyebrows rising making him look confused. I giggled again. How I loved this God like man sitting before me. I just shook my head at him. The features on his face transformed into a look of frustration, pulling his eyebrows together. He hated when I didn't tell him what was on my mind, though I was able to do it now, I wasn't going to. Hmm, seems a bit harsh though. I smiled my most breathtaking smile, and opened my mind up to him. _I love you_. His face melted immediately and turned into that crooked smile I adored so much. The look on his face showed that he was dazzled. The look on my face probably showed that he was dazzling me.  
Renesmee was cradled in my arms sleeping, she fell asleep a little while ago, but we weren't ready to go home just yet. Jacob was raiding the fridge as usual. That boy never stops eating. Oh well, at least he's healthy.

I had a bit of a mischievous plan concocting in my head, thank heavens Edward can't hear my thoughts. I had a little evil smile on my face. Edward looked at me with a confused look on his face, than he suddenly bursted into laughter. It made me jump a little. Nessie stirred in her sleep. Edward came to my side. "Sorry love, your face was just so adorable, I had to laugh." He said, still smiling, then raising his eyebrow, "why are you looking at me like that." I had the evil smile back on my face. I looked him straight in the eye – not a hard thing to do, he was just so beautiful – and told him that I was taking Nessie home, and that I needed to talk to Jake alone for a few minutes. The frustrated look was back on his face. It didn't bother him anymore, me needing a minute alone with Jacob, he knew that Jake didn't feel that kind of love towards me anymore. But I did see the pain in his eyes, as to why I would want to run with Jake instead of him. I hated seeing this God like creature in pain. I cradled Nessie in my left arm securely, and used my right hand to caress his soft, hard face. I grabbed his chin and kissed his beautiful lips. He kissed me lightly in return. But I wanted more than that, I pressed my face in more, to deepen the kiss, he saw where I was going with this. He grabbed my face lightly and slid his luscious tongue across my bottom lip. It took all my mind power to remember that Renesmee was still in my arms. I pulled away quickly before I let it get to far. We tended to forget that there was an audience around us at times.  
He gave me a pained look, but in a split second, that look was transformed into that crooked smile, that would have made my heart jump. As it was, my breath caught. He also seemed to forget that we weren't alone. I looked at him and said "Edward, just give me 15 minutes. Then I promise we can do whatever you want to do tonight." I already knew what he wanted to do tonight, but my mischievous plan was part of it. "Whatever I want? Well then I am just going to relax and read a book." He smiled his most angelic smile. Again, I was dazzled. I rested my hand on his inner thigh and gave it a little squeeze. "If that's what you want, so be it." I smiled back at him. He narrowed his eyes at me. He didn't think I was playing fair. Well I'll show him tonight how unfair I can really be. My evil smile returned.

Chapter 2  
I held Renesmee tighter to my frozen heart. I still thought of her as my little nudger, with an extraordinary gift. She is my special little girl. It really didn't matter to me that there were other half vampires out there; she would always be one of a kind. I lifted her little hand and placed it on my neck. I wanted to see what she was dreaming about. In my mind, I saw a picture of Jacob holding Nessie, hugging her tightly to his chest, swaying back and forth as if they were dancing. In the background I heard the special lullaby that her daddy wrote for her. She loved it so much, she played it twice. I smiled at the vision I was seeing. I was glad my baby girl was having sweet dreams.  
I lifted myself off of the couch – it still amazed me sometimes that I was able to move with such grace – in one swift movement. I took a few steps and Jacob was there to meet me. He had on the big smile that I loved so much. He touched Nessie's cheek. His eyes just melted with all the love and adoration he felt for her. I was glad that Jacob imprinted on her. I mean I know at first I wanted to kill him, but he just loves her so much, and who better to protect her from all the bad things that life may throw her way.  
I grabbed Edward by the front of his shirt and gave him one more kiss before I left. He gave me that smile I loved so much and kissed my neck. I shivered with anticipation, Not too much longer, and I would be able to have him all to myself.  
Jacob and I ran through the doors, I wasn't running at top speed, Jacob running as a human was really slow. Faster than a normal human running at top speed, but still too slow for me.  
Just as I was about to break off into a sprint, he grabbed my arm and dragged me to a halt. – I let him do that of course, I was still the strongest vampire here. – I looked up at Jake to see why he stopped me. He had a really serious look on his face – rare for Jacob. My vampire senses took over immediately, I scanned the forest around me to see if there was anything out of place. I couldn't see or smell anything different. I gave Jake a confused look. He just rolled his eyes at me. "Geez, calm down. You're all so jumpy all the time." I narrowed my eyes at him, "Than why did you stop me like that? What's wrong?" He just sighed a big heavy sigh. "Nothing is wrong Bells, I overheard you tell your bloodsucker that you needed to talk to me." Oh, right. That. "I just wanted to get out of the house Jake, and I know that you would want to go wherever Nessie went." I just smiled back at him. He narrowed his eyes at me, he knew something was up. "Really Jake, it's nothing." He just shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever, lets go." I completely forgot that Edward would have heard this conversation. Oh well, he'll figure it out soon enough.

Chapter 3  
Jake went behind a bush so he could phase. I only waited a second. We started running full speed toward the river. I jumped over it in one bound, while Jake swam through it. It took him a little longer to get to the other side.  
We stared running again, our breathing coming and going at regular intervals. We were just about at the house when he yanked me to a halt again. I hadn't even realized he phased back. My scenes did a quick scan of the forest. When I noticed nothing, I ground my teeth together. I swear, if he does that one more time, I am going to punch him. "What now, Jacob?" My eyes were narrowed and my teeth were bared. He just laughed at my expression. "Sorry Bells, I just wanted to ask you something." I loosened the features on my face to a tiny smile. "Okay, shoot." He looked a little nervous all of a sudden, his hands were starting to shake lightly. Oh man, this is going to be bad. I braced myself. "Do you really think Nessie would choose that other half-bloodsucker over me?" Huh? Where did this come from? I didn't even know he knew about Nahuel thinking of Nessie that way. I didn't even really know Nahuel thought of Nessie that way. I just assumed. "Where is this coming from, Jake?" He looked at me sheepishly. "I heard Jasper, Em, and Edward talking about a bet." My eyes narrowed, Edward wouldn't bet on something like this. And what was with them always betting on things. It's really starting to get out of hand. "I don't know Jake, but I really don't want to think about that for another 6 years, thank you very much." He frowned at me. "Bells, you know I don't think of Nessie that way. But I know that, that kid does, and I don't like it." I raised an eyebrow at him. "Kid? Jake, he's 150. Besides I doubt he's going to be around here much, he lives half way around the world. There's really no reason to worry about it." I gave him a siren smile. He sighed. "I guess you're right."  
He gave Renesmee a peck on the forehand, and then ruffled my hair. I growled at him. He laughed his care free laugh. "Night Bells." "Night Jake."

Chapter 4  
I went into the house and shut the door behind me. I really didn't have a lot of time to get ready. Edward would probably be here soon.  
I tucked Nessie into bed, kissing her on both cheeks. She was so warm and cuddly. I smiled to myself with deep satisfaction.  
I went into my room and ran to the closet. I knew exactly what I wanted to where. I was getting better at memorizing the different scents of clothes. I normally vowed to stay away from anything silk, unless there was a need. I was looking through my sets on lingerie. I came across the one I was planning on wearing. I've never worn anything like this for Edward, so it will be interesting to see the look on his face. I retrieved it from the bottom rack, and began to undress, so I could put on this outfit. It's a little risqué for me personally, but I knew Edward would love it. I put on the black and ice blue bikini underwear. It only covered half of my buttocks. I slipped on the ice blue corset doing it up properly on the back and sides. I pulled up the black stockings, and pinned the ice blue garter to my underwear, which held up my stockings. There were little black ribbons on the garter. I was trying to figure out if I should wear heels to go with it. I decided to put on stilettos' to match my outfit. Thank heavens Alice buys everything in every colour. I giggled to myself. I normally hated it that she shopped for me. But right now, she was my savior.  
I sat down in the middle of our gigantic bed with my hands spread across the pillows. One knee was tucked up a bit, and the other was laying down smoothly on the bed. Edward would be along any second. I had a huge smile on my face, knowing what was about to happen, got me a little heated up.  
I heard someone walk in the front door. "He's here." I whispered silently to myself. I took a deep breath, breathing through my nose. "Eww." I ran into my closet and slammed the door. I heard him walk across the hallway and knock on my door. "What do you want Jake, I'm getting dressed." "Sorry, Bells, I needed to talk to you. But I'll wait for morning. Sorry I didn't mean to bother you." Great, way to make me feel bad. "No it's okay, Jake, What's up." I waited for him to answer. "Jake?" Still no answer. "Right, guess he left." I peeked out of the closet, just to make sure. I would have known if he was in there, I guess it was just a force of habit.  
I settled back into the middle of the bed, in the same position as before.

Once again, I heard the door open, then shut. It was a bit softer this time.  
"Bella, love?" His voice was like the smoothest music, the sweetest melting chocolate. I felt a smile sneak onto my face.  
"In here, Edward." I heard him chuckle, than take a few steps and grab something.  
He walked down the hall, opened the door to our room with a smile on his face. Once he saw me sitting in the middle of the bed, he dropped the book that was in his hand and his eyes bulged. I blinked and a second later he was kissing me. I giggled and pushed him away, it took a little bit of strength, he wasn't letting go of me easily. I took a deep breath to steady myself. Then I giggled again. "I'm sorry, I was under the impression that you wanted to relax and read tonight." He chuckled, raising an eyebrow at me. "Love, you've made me forget all about that." "Well, then I apologize, I'll leave you to your reading." I smiled at him, knowing he wouldn't actually let me get up, I pushed away from him a little. He wrapped his arm around my waist before looking at me from head to toe. He let out a little groan. "You look so beautiful, my Bella." "Do you like it? I thought it was a bit much." I turned away from Edward to stand up so I could do a little pirouette for him. He looked me up and down again, smiling the crooked smile that always made me melt.

Chapter 5  
Edward raced off the bed to stand in front of me. Kissing me hungrily, on my lips, down my neck, on my shoulders. He wrapped his arms around me securely, lifting me off the ground so I could wrap my legs around his waist. He pressed me firmly against the wall so I would feel his manhood push against my pelvis. "Bella" He moaned my named while kissing my neck. He lifted me up a little higher so he could trace intricate designs across my breasts. I sighed a moan in return. I wrapped my arms around his neck so my body would be closer to his. He lifted his head to brush his lips across my face. I rushed to kiss his lips with fierce passion. I traced my tongue across his rich full lips and he let out a soft growl. I giggled. He suddenly ran for the bed, laying me down, and placing himself on top of me. He wasn't really gentle with me anymore, I wasn't a fragile little human, so we could love together, without worrying about hurting each other. Edward knelt over me ripping off his shirt. He placed himself firmly on top of me so I could feel, every curve, every muscle of his body. I felt his firmness rub against my inner thigh. He started kissing me again, my neck, my shoulders, everywhere but my lips. I wanted him to know everything I was feeling, everything I was thinking at this moment. I pushed against my force field – I'd been practicing, and I was much better at multitasking while pushing out the force – and showed Edward exactly what I was feeling at that moment. The passion, the fire, the longing, how badly I wanted this. He pulled back a little to look at me with a bit of a confused look on his face. _I love you._ I let that thought run through my head. He moaned louder than before. He was suddenly kissing me fiercely, he rested his tongue at the entrance on my lips, just begging to enter. I opened my mouth and let out a soft sigh. He met his tongue with mine, letting themselves massage together. He wouldn't give me time to get the corset undone, he ripped it off and threw it on the floor. With my breasts exposed, he turned his face down. With a little smirk he rested his lips on my left nipple, licking it, kissing it to a hard point. He used his right hand to caress my other breast. His touch felt so good to me. He knew everything I was thinking, and he was enjoying every minute it. He started planting passionate little kisses all over my stomach, moving down. Once he got to my belly button he licked around the perimeter of it. Still moving down, he stopped at the line of my underwear. He used his hands to undo the straps of the garter. Using his teeth, he pulled my underwear down to my knees, then ripping them off in one swift movement. He slowly came back up kissing my thighs and licking all over my pelvis. _That's it_ I thought. _I can't take it anymore._ I started to sit up, but he placed his hand in the middle of my breasts to stop me. "Wait, love, I'm not finished yet." He kissed me slowly up my stomach, against my breasts, my neck. I wrapped my leg around his, holding his shoulder at the same time. In one swift movement he was underneath me, and I was straddling his hips. He knew every thought that was going through my mind right now, he knew everything I wanted to do to him. He had a grin on his face now. "Do with me as you will." I giggled at him. I kissed him down the flat planes on his chest, working my way down, using my tongue to trace his muscles. I unbuckled his pants with one swift motion and pulled them completely off. I slid my hips down a little, rubbing my pelvis against his manhood. "Mmmmm, Bella" He moaned. I moved my lips back up to his, kissing him, moving down to his ear, and nibbling, whispering his name. He couldn't take it anymore he lifted me up with one hand and tried to place his manhood inside the moistness in between my thighs. I jerked away from his hold. _That's not fair Edward, you teased me a lot more, I want you to know how I feel when I get to touch you this way._ I directed my thoughts at him. "Please Bella." He groaned. "I'm dealing with double the passion, double the longing, yours and mine." I hadn't realized it would bother him. " NO. Love, it's not bothering me, I'm loving every minute, but I need you,I want you, I need this, it's driving me insane." "But - ." I didn't get to finish what I was going to say, he was on top of me in an instant, kissing down my neck, than moving to my lips. I couldn't argue anymore, I wanted it just as bad as he did. He moaned my name and swiftly grabbed my legs behind the knee, spreading them so he could enter me, taking me farther into heaven. He firmly leaned against me so I could feel the stiffness of his manhood on the outside of my inner thighs. I moaned, I wanted him inside me so badly, and he wasn't giving it to me. He chuckled as he heard my complaint. He brushed his soft hands across my breasts. Than grabbing the sides of my stomach he pushed his manhood into my little heaven. I moaned in delight, he moaned in pleasure. He began thrusting, slowly at first, than faster, more roughly, he leaned down towards me, I wrapped my hands around his neck, kissing him. He watched me as I bit my bottom lip, he slid down a little more, so he could thrust his manhood deeper inside me. I wanted to scream in pleasure. I wanted to move like this for an eternity and never stop. It was one of the best feelings in the world, and I got to share it with my Edward. I grabbed his shoulders and started to turn him, to change the position. I wanted to be on top. I was glad he was able to hear my thoughts, I wanted him to know what it felt like for him to be inside of me.  
I was straddling him, moving my hips back and forth, he put his hands on my hips and lifted me up and down. I had the pleasure of seeing his eyes roll in the back of his head. He arched his body towards me, and pressed down on my hip, thrusting deeper in my haven. I gasped and moaned in delight. He pressed his lips together and groaned in pleasure.  
We continued the entire night this way, kissing, touching, thrusting. It never ceased to amaze me, I never got tired, never even a drop of sweat. My body wouldn't betray me that way.  
Suddenly, the sun was coming up, we spent the entire night together, and it still wasn't enough, it was never enough. I needed more of him, Edward, my own person God. But Renesmee would be awake soon, I had to put my own selfish priorities on hold. I had to be a mother to my beautiful daughter Nessie.  
Edward and I would have all night. Edward smiled that crooked smile, my breath caught again. "Yes, love. We have all night."


End file.
